Want
by xXx Divine Goddess xXx
Summary: Still the want remained. The secret dreams and hopes. Now he might have a chance. Naruto wouldn't approach Sakura with his desires and the blond fool was a lot safer with him. He seemed to understand Naruto's needs more than the fair skinned kunochi. NxS
1. Let Me Help You?

**Date**: 2/14/09 **Edited**: 3/2/09

**Author's Note**: This is a brand new story that I have previously written before but had decided to change. If you read my bio, I said that I was going to post a new story up, but I didn't think I would get it up in the same day. Only reason I got it up so quickly is because it's unbeta'd. Currently, the first chapter of the revised version of UN is being beta'd and I hope to have that up within a week. So be on the lookout for that. The title is called Naruto Uzumaki. I couldn't come up with anything better.

**Disclaimer**: All Naruto characters ©Kishimoto Masashi

**Warnings**: Rated M for the following:  
-Yaoi.  
-Sexual situations and references.  
-Language.  
-Violence.

**Want**

**Chapter One: Let Me Help You?  
**

* * *

He murmured something inaudible and sat down cross legged. Women! Especially the one he was teamed up with! Unnerving, annoying, aggravating and infuriating...women. Ugh! Who needed them anyway?

"Dobe?"

And who needed that damn bastard? The dark haired male stepped closer, sinking down at the blond's side in his irritating, calm way. The last Uchiha survivor looked up with his ebony irises and revealed a smirk to the younger boy that sat beside him. The blond braced himself; he was sure a insult was heading his way.

"It's frustrating, isn't it?"

Huh?

The blond stared at the older boy through his golden bangs in disbelief. No insults?

"I mean, they are so close, but you can't touch them. It's unnerving sometimes."

"What are you talking about Teme?" the blond snarled. He wasn't in the mood for talking.

"You must be frustrated as I am, aren't you?"

"I don't know what you mean." the blond rose swiftly, turning his back on the Uchiha and attempted to walk away.

Gentle ebony pools were on the retreating Kyuubi vessel's back and a faint, sad smile played around his lips. "Oh you know, Naruto. You know very well."

* * *

Sasuke was watching Naruto in their midst and there was no mistaking his rising tension. His temper was flaring more often than not and once the pink hair kunochi lost their own temper and used beatings to keep him in line.

Yes, something was up and the dark haired man knew just what it was.

It wasn't really surprising. Naruto had wanted the pink haired kunochi of their group for the longest. But at that time, the fair skinned girl held no romantic interest for him. She only had eyes for one person.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Just like every other girl.

At first, when they were assigned to their sensei, Hatake Kakashi, she used to beat the hell out of the blonde whenever he would ruin her precious 'Sasuke-kun time'. But when the Uchiha survivor had betrayed the village so many years ago, it seemed as though her infatuation with him had died alongside his betrayal.

Even though her infatuation for the avenger had died, the blonde's crush on the girl had not.

When Sasuke had returned to Konoha after a three year absence, he had learned of how much the kunochi had grown without him around.

First off, she was an ruthless killing machine. She did not hesitate to assassinate anyone if duty called for it. An enemy nin learned that the hard way. Another thing that Sasuke had learned about the kunochi was that she had also become a medic-nin under the care of the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade.

But the biggest thing he had noticed was the lost of love and admiration that used to sparkle in the kunochi's jade emerald eyes.

But he could still see the annoyance in their depths whenever the blond tried to endlessly ask her out on a date. At least that didn't change in his three year break.

Really, his manners for her feelings had truly increased, that did change, but his tact lacked and sometimes the older male wondered whether or not Naruto actually knew he wasn't getting any further with the kunochi than just being her friend, especially after being let down for three years straight. Desire and lust for the girl was boiling up within the Kyuubi vessel, making him just more snappish and prone to fits of temper.

Not that Sasuke himself was doing any better in that department. His own sexual frustration was starting to match the vessel's.

So he followed the young blond as Naruto sought out a solitary spot far away from the camp again. The blonde sat underneath a tree, staring out over the little valley that sloped away in front of him. Sasuke joined him.

"You have to do something about your problem," he remarked after a while.

Naruto shot the older male a glare. How dare the insolent bastard follow him? He had come here to be alone, get a grip on things: literally. Now there was little chance of relieving his tension.

"You are way too tense, dobe. In our line of work and life, tension isn't always good. You need to relax, let your energies flow again, or whatever that shit is that Haruno be babbling about. They aren't right now, curled up and knotty as they are inside your stubborn head." he flashed a smirk. "You know, there are many ways to get rid of that."

Naruto snorted and then stiffened. The dark haired male's hand was resting on his thigh and the heat of his body seemed to seep through his clothes. Naruto could feel the other's large callous fingertips caressing the inside of his thigh minutely, and he exploded without thinking.

Sasuke flew about four meters before he landed hard on the ground, rolling himself back to his feet immediately. Naruto had to give it to him; he was a trained shinobi.

"Don't you **dare **touch me like that again, teme!" the blonde hissed, his hands clenched. The other just dusted off his clothing and smirked at the irritated demon carrier innocently. The blond snorted and stormed away before his anger would get the best of him and he would tear the avenger apart.

* * *

Sasuke wasn't sure what had made him approach the blonde like that. Not that he hadn't thought about men before in his lifetime. Far from it, but it was forbidden in their village. At least, that was what he was leaded to believe by his father before he was murdered. He was basically commanded to like girls. To fall in love with girls. Make passionate love to girls. Carry on the Uchiha name with a girl.

He curled his right hand into a fist and pushed those thoughts away. What right had he to burden himself with this?

Answer-none.

But still raised as a man who only had eyes for the qualities of women, he had never allowed himself to fall victim for whatever part of him wanted.

He sighed.

Meeting Naruto had let that want flare again. He had never thought he a chance anyway. The kitsune was clearly infatuated with Sakura, but the pink haired kunochi liked the raven, so he had set his sights on her, who, despite his protests, interested him a lot more than any other woman he had ever met before.

Still the want remained. The secret dreams and hopes. Now he might have a chance. Naruto wouldn't approach Sakura with his desires and the blond fool was a lot safer for him. He seemed to understand Naruto's need more than the fair skinned kunochi did.

Maybe...

Just maybe...

A man could dream, he decided. As he did every night.

* * *

He couldn't sleep. Lying in his blankets, arms crossed behind his head, Naruto stared at the starry sky above him, feeling restless and nervous. He had no idea where this feeling had come from or when it had started, all he knew was that something wasn't right. Sighing, he rolled onto his side. There hadn't been any shinobi attacks, no life threatening situations, no fights of any kind-well, apart from Sasuke's fist landing in his face just before being punched into oblivion-nothing. He was tensed, wired and ready to tear anyone or anything that came too close apart.

Then came the day the dark haired man had...a picture sprang up in his mind, a memory of the other smirking, his ebony eyes looking at him intensely, a hand on his thigh-now why was that making him gasp? Why were his legs still tingling where Sasuke's hand had been? And why was the warm tingling sensation spreading through his body all of a sudden?

Naruto shifted in his blankets restlessly. Why by all seven hells was he thinking about the bastard? Why was such a simple thing making him tense and anxious? As fleeting as the raven's touch had been, as persistent were the effects. Not to mention about what the raven had suggested...he froze at the much thought. And then his eyes widened in horror when he felt the tingling warmth rush from his thigh throughout his entire body and concentrated itself in his groin.

Oh...Kami...

He was getting hard.

Just by thinking about Sasuke? Perhaps more about the things the man had insinuated...Naruto threw his blankets away in disgust and rose, making sure with one short glance that he wasn't waking any of the others before he glided into the nightly forest.

He didn't see the pair of ebony eyes following him.

* * *

Naruto slid down a tree, breathing in the cool night air and tried desperately to get his wayward mind back under control. Unfortunately, it seemed to have other ideas while it was presenting him with pictures of his friend-smirking at him, eyes sparkling with mischief, the pale skinned male dripping wet from the rain, soaked clothes clinging to his slender body like a second skin, the man touching his thigh, hand gliding higher up his thigh oh so slowly, until it reached his dripping erection, fingertips ghosting around him...

Naruto surprised himself by moaning deep in his throat. Kami, he was really getting turned on by thinking of another man? Of the bastard of all people? A part of his anatomy happily confirmed that thought by throbbing lightly and he let out another moan, head falling back against the tree in misery.

It couldn't be...it just couldn't!

His apparent erection begged to differ, throbbing again, and he sighed. He spread his bent legs slightly...

"_You are way too tense, dobe. You know, there are many ways to get rid of that."_

The dark haired male's words reiterated themselves in his mind, and suddenly he felt very alone, wished the raven was here with him, touching him like that again. This time, he wouldn't reject him.

Kami...was he really that desperate? Did he want contact so much he would accept it from that bastard?

Naruto moaned as he let his fingers slide down to unzip his pants, closing his eyes as he wrapped them around his hardness. Biting his lower lip to suppress another moan, hips twitching into his own touch, he felt the sweet tension build, felt himself getting closer-yet it wasn't enough. Something was missing, almost as if his own hand wasn't enough anymore, something like...Sasuke...Naruto gasped, hips bucking helplessly as his climax rolled over him with an unsuspected force.

Falling back, he breathed harshly, riding out the last waves of his completion, before he slowly dared to open his eyes again, only just comprehending what it had been that had shoved him into such a powerful climax.

Sasuke.

And the remembrance of one simple touch, one thought of the...man! Kami, he was thinking about a man while he...and it had made him feel like he hadn't in a long time. Naruto swore silently, disgusted and shocked with his self while he cleaned himself up. He would have to face the others again, would have to look into those enthralling ebony eyes again...how could he, after what had just happened?

* * *

Naruto walked back to the campsite, thoughts spinning chaotically in his mind.

A twig snapped.

He whirled around, hand ready to pull his kunai out.

"Who's there?!" he shouted.

No answer.

"Show yourself!" he growled. He watched as the figure stepped out of the shadows. The blond's eyes grew wide with surprise before they narrowed with rage. He lowered his weapon. "What are you doing here, prying around in the middle of the night?" he growled.

"Maybe the same as you...looking at the stars, meditating a little..."

Sasuke smirked at him and suddenly Naruto was thankful for the dim light preventing the Uchiha from seeing him blush as his mind provided him with a flash of images of Sasuke doing what the blond had done back there...and then it snapped back. What if Sasuke had seen him? Kami...

"Never sneak up on me like that again, bastard! Be grateful you're still alive!" he hissed, rushing past the other man.

"Naruto."

"What?!"

Sasuke reached out and gently picked a twig out of his unruly golden hair.

"Better have a friend watch your back in the night. One never knows who might be...sneaking," he murmured, turning.

Naruto gaped at his friend's retreating form-and blushed even deeper. Even if Sasuke hadn't actually seen him, he had definitely known.

Damn that man!

* * *

Time passed. Three days exactly. In that time Team 7 had returned from their mission, rested and were sent back out for another mission to Wind Country. During the time before they were sent back out, Naruto watched his companion closely, but Sasuke was his usual cold, impassive self, giving him the same smirks he gave to others, and he ignored the variety of fan girls, whom even after his betrayal of the village, still declared their love for him. But he started spending time with their extremely strong female teammate instead of with him like old times.

That bothered Naruto. Not just the fact that Sasuke was actually enjoying the pink haired kunochi's company than his, but that he wasn't even the slightest bit disturbed by his reaction to the dark haired man's advances. He was a ladies man, right? He didn't hit on men on a regular basis, correct?

Naruto grumbled to himself as he sat close to a river that ran near their current camp site, an old shack Sakura and Kakashi had discovered. He had stuffed his hands into the pockets of his black and orange jacket, folded his legs under him, and currently glared at the hapless fish swimming in the stream. His mind twitched spasmodically.

He was confused.

He was angry.

He was still tense around the others, now especially Sasuke. Where before he had wanted that sort of touch from Sakura, he now thought about the pale boy a lot.

_Too much! _He thought angrily.

He was noticing the slight form under the shinobi outfit, the smirks, the hair hanging into his forehead, the slight sparkle in the ebony eyes, the natural duck ass hairstyle he longed to mess up...

Kuso!

Naruto snarled to himself, hunching down more.

He had been even more rude and brusque in the last few days, especially to Sakura and Sasuke. But what seemed different now was that instead of the bastard just throwing punches and kicks and whatever else he could get his hands on at the blond, now he didn't. Instead, he just took the insults and snide remarks almost stoically.

"There you are."

The voice made him jump and reach for his kunai and he barely relaxed as he recognized who had surprised him. Sasuke. The cursed raven had actually managed to sneak up on him!

"What do you want?" he demanded.

"Haruno and Kakahsi-sensei have left in search for some firewood. I decided stay behind and try to keep you from trashing the place up."

Naruto puffed out his cheeks in indignation before muttering a _'pompous jackass' _and turning away from the dark haired man. Silence enveloped the area and Naruto started to feel uncomfortable under the avenger's watchful eyes. Sasuke just smirked angelically (is that even possible for him?) and that smirk did more to Naruto's insides than any shinobi could.

"So, it's just the two of us," the dark haired man said conversationally and came closer.

The blonde moved involuntarily back and bumped into the willow that grew closer to the river.

"We might just figure out what keeps you so tense, dobe."

"I'm fine teme!"

"No, you're suffering from something that weighs heavily on you."

Naruto growled again but Sasuke wasn't even remotely impressed. Leaning into his personal space he just smiled at the blonde, placing one hand on his hip. Naruto buried his fingers into the tree he was leaning against, inhaling deeply at the rush of desire this simple touch was causing. Sasuke's hand glided over his hip and down one thigh and Naruto felt himself shiver.

This wasn't right, he shouldn't allow the other man to touch him like that, should shove him away immediately, he should...Kami, but his body responded to the touch, leaving him frozen to the spot while Sasuke touched him even further, hands gliding between his legs, cupping and squeezing gently. Naruto gasped with the wave of sensations, feeling his hips twitch into his friend's grip.

"You're hard, dobe. You need this, you need relief, to let go...clear your mind. Let me help?"

No...Get away from me...Naruto wanted to scream his denial, but to his shock he just moaned something incoherent, felt Sasuke starting to caress and stroke him. The dark haired man was really close now, leaning against him and he could feel the other man's breath on his neck. Sasuke was now stroking him through the fabric of his pants and Naruto closed his eyes, giving in to his own desire, the increasing sensation of heat and want Sasuke was creating inside him, until it became too much.

Gasping and panting, he felt himself jerk violently into Sasuke's hand, helplessly coming again and again.

Sasuke let go of him and Naruto almost sagged to the ground, his knees not much more than jelly. Only the tree behind him and the hard body in front of him kept him upright.

"I think we found the source of your tension," the avenger murmured into an ear.

Naruto pushed him away and the infuriating smirk made the blonde want to wipe it off that handsome face. He decided on a glare, but even that didn't faze the dark haired man.

"Nothing's wrong with me!" Naruto snapped.

"Of course."

Sasuke smirked once more. Naruto just whirled around and stalked off down the river. He needed some distance, he needed some time alone, and he needed to clean himself.

* * *

Sasuke watched the blond leave, a hard to interpret expression in his eyes. He still saw the expression of pleasure and relief on the smooth features, heard the panting breaths, the racing pulse of his companion.

_You forced yourself on him, _the part of him whispered and he curled away from that thought.

Was he really desperate that he had used Naruto's growing need to satisfy himself? To touch what he normally wouldn't? To hear those wonderful moans and whimpers?

_Yes,_ that part told him. _You have. You gave him no way out._

Damn!

He settled down in the shade of the tree and stared out over the river. He had forced him; his friend. Someone who was confused about his body's needs and desired, about what his mind told him and what he so truly craved.

_He loves Haruno, omae baka no teru. All you are is a way of relief, to be thrown away._

But what if he was so desperate for that contact that he was willing to be a tool for Naruto's relief?

* * *

The night was cloudy and almost starless, the moon a fat blob of silver against the black sky. A small fire flickered in the middle of their current camp, right in the middle of nowhere. They had left the Wind Country two days ago and hadn't met many people on their path. Kakashi and Sakura were fast asleep. Naruto had chosen to spend the night outside the cirlce of teammates, and Sasuke hadn't fallen asleep yet. He was gazing at the canopy of leaves, his body and mind relaxed.

He turned his head when he sensed someone approaching him. In the sudden ray of moonlight peeking through some clouds he saw a flash of golden blond strands, lucid aquamarine eyes glowed slightly. The dark haired man smirked faintly when he realized who was standing in front of him, and he tossed his blanket aside, following the retreating form of his friend into the dark forest.

_Baka, _part of him raged. _Baka, baka, baka. You're setting yourself up for a lot of pain._

But the desire to hold this man again, to see the features in total rapture, to hear the moans and whimpers as he pleasured him was too strong.

Naruto was waiting for him at the nearby clearing, leaning against a tree, arms crossed in front of his chest.

He didn't even look up when Sasuke approached the stiff form, knowing only too well what Naruto needed. He had hoped that it also was what he wanted. Sasuke stopped for a brief second, frowning at the thought, but then Naruto did look up, and Sasuke was lost.

Reaching out he ran a hand through the spiky golden blond strands, feeling their silken texture as they played over his skin. Naruto stood stock still, only unfolding his arms as he relaxed against the tree, his cerulean eyes closing as he shuddered.

* * *

Naruto didn't know what had gotten into him to wake Sasuke. All he knew was that he couldn't forget the avenger's touch, or how his touch had felt on his skin, sending him over the edge. And he knew that something inside of him needed that kind of touch again, needed to be caressed and held, needed—Sasuke. And Sasuke had understood.

He was standing in front of him again, close, oh so close he could smell the lavender scent that danced around in his hair as his ebony eyes stared back at him. Sasuke's fingers were gently running through his hair. The fleeting caress made him relax and he shuddered when fingertips were ghosting over his bare neck, making him tilt his head in an unspoken request. The other man wasted no time taking it, and Naruto gasped when Sasuke leaned against him, gently pushing his hair aside and started nibbling and kissing at the exposed skin of his neck. It sent trails of fire through his body, concentrating in his groin, and he shivered again.

Sasuke's hand roamed gently over his body, stroking him through the fabric of the loose clothing he had decided to wear that day. Naruto dug his fingers into the tree behind him. They had been standing like this before and the mere memory made his manhood stir-and right now it was much more than just a memory. Sasuke gently nipped at his jaw line, fingers gliding between the layers of his clothes, searching for bare skin.

"Dobe," he whispered hoarsely, his embrace tightening, and he could feel his friend's arousal now.

Sasuke slipped a knee between his legs, pressing against his crotch and Naruto couldn't suppress the moan this caused, hips twitching into the pressure.

"Let me see you. Onegai?"

He felt himself nod. Felt Sasuke unbutton his pants. Felt the cool night's air caressing his skin, followed by hands ghosting over his flesh, making him shudder.

"Kami, you're beautiful," a soft voice whispered before Sasuke gently bit the crook of his neck, licking his way down his chest, sucking at his nipples.

Naruto moaned as a jolt of formerly unknown pleasure ran through his body, knees giving away. Sasuke's hands were there, guiding him to the ground, before they continued their ministrations, slipping between his legs, teasing his hardness.

Sasuke worked his way down his body, making Naruto shudder and tremble with every new spot he paid attention to.

Suddenly he felt a hot wetness engulfing him. Naruto cried out with both surprise and desire, hips bucking helplessly as Sasuke's tongue and fingers did wonderful things to him. He buried his fingers in the other man's dark hair, spreading his legs involuntarily to grant more access and felt Sasuke tease and stroke parts of his body that he'd never thought of as sensitive. But obviously they were, and the sensations were incredible, making him moan and pant, writhe and buck. And then Sasuke sucked at his length and he cried out the other man's name as the pleasure reached its peak.

Coming back to himself slowly Naruto rolled onto his side, pulling the open pants close and tugging his shirt back over his exposed torso. Ebony eyes were watching him sadly as he rose without a word and vanished into the forest.

Sasuke sighed as he touched his lips, the evidence of the blond's desire still traceable, his scent still lingering on his own body. He gasped when he touched his own hardness and closed his eyes.

Minutes later, he whispered a name as he reached his own completion, a name he desperately wanted to scream out passionately but would never dare to.

He had let himself fall. Fall for the Kyuubi vessel. Fall for Naruto, and it was more dangerous than facing any of the Akatsuki or his brother himself.

He was losing his heart to someone who had no place for it.

* * *

Two days had passed since their encounter in the woods and thankfully Naruto had too much to do beating the hell out of two nins that had decided to attack the four cell team. It helped to distract from the confusing emotions boiling inside of him. Slashing and punching at the ugly face in front of him, he took less satisfaction than usual out of beating an enemy nin and when he finally delivered the ending blow, there was almost no feeling of victory inside of him. The only feeling that continued was that of confusion.

And longing.

He pushed it away and locked it behind steel doors. He didn't long for Sasuke's touch, his nearness, his smirks. But as he returned to the others who had defeated the second shinobi, he couldn't help but glance at the male, check him for injuries as he had formerly only done for Sakura, and reassure himself that there were no wounds. A few bruises maybe, but no wounds.

How had his interest in Sakura waned, and flared for this man? This annoying bastard who couldn't act like a normal 17 year old and be trying to get a girlfriend and not worrying about killing his older brother? Someone who had somehow charmed hiw way into every female's heart?

And who had touched him so gently; who had brought him release in a way Naruto had never thought was possible. Who had stroked and kissed and nibbled at his skin, who had driven him higher and higher until he had exploded in a climax that had shattered his soul.

Naruto screwed his eyes shut and growled to himself. No! He didn't fancy the other man, nor did he long for him.

But that night, he was back with him again. And the next. And the one after that. Safe from shinobi attacks and the hateful stares he received. Sasuke rekindled and stoked the flame inside the Kyuubi vessel. It became an addiction, a dangerous addiction he couldn't let go of.

* * *

Naruto hissed and bucked as those well known hands on his body unzipped the black jacket he was wearing. The same hands brushing over his skin, stroking and caressing spots that elicited moans and shudders, lips and tongue added to increase the pleasure. He closed his eyes to the other man's ministrations. Sasuke could play him like a violin; he knew where to tease feather like and where to stroke harder, where to lick and where to bite, and what effects each had on the blond. But then the touches went away, the rustle of clothing the only thing he could hear.

Looking, his eyes widened in surprise when he saw Sasuke straddle him-as naked as on the day he was born. He had seen the dark haired man in the nude before, but that had been an entirely different matter.

"Shhh," Sasuke just whispered, stretching out over him, and then he could feel the other man's body pressed against his, skin meeting skin for the first time since they had become-what? Lovers?

He didn't get the chance to think about it because Sasuke continued to touch him-but this time it was his entire body gliding over his, sensations new and oh so good, making him forget about anything than this moment. Sasuke reached for his pocket, producing a little jug, and Naruto frowned.

What...? the scent coming from the oily liquid was a fresh aroma, like some herbs that Sakura occasionally used, and he poured it into his palms.

"What are you doing?"

"It's all right, dobe. This will help you relax. Get rid of all the tension."

"I don't want...Kami!" the latter almost cried out when Sasuke stroked his entire hardness with his slick hands, holding down his bucking hips.

His eyes slid shut of their own volition and he flew into the new sensation.

"Dobe, listen. I want you to hold absolutely still now, until I tell you otherwise, or you'll hurt me. Can you do that?"

Sure, everything...

Naruto managed a nod-and then his eyes flew open when he heard a hissing moan, felt something incredibly hot and slick and tight sliding onto him...

"Teme! What...?"

Ebony eyes looked down at him, dark with a desire he hadn't noticed there before. Sasuke supported himself on his chest as he minutely lowered himself onto his length. And Kami-sama, if this didn't feel good, better than anything the bastard had ever done to him before. Groaning, he fought the urge to thrust, to just take-Sasuke had said it would hurt him? How could it?

But then Sasuke made a sound deep in his throat and moved, and Naruto couldn't help it. With a low growl he grabbed the man's wrist and flopped them around, burying himself deep into the other man, regardless of whatever he might say. To his surprise Sasuke didn't protest. On the contrary-he cried out, met every deep thrust with one of his own, almost sobbing every time.

"Nar…uto…God, yes…I love you…"

Blue eyes widened in shock, but then Sasuke bucked wildly, screaming his name again, pulling him down into him and reality fled him as he got lost in his own pleasure.

* * *

Looking down at the man under him, still breathing hard in the afterglow of his own hard climax, Naruto pulled back roughly, ignoring the hiss of discomfort that action caused. He rearranged his clothes and rose swiftly, teeth clenching as he took in the naked body at his feet. Sasuke lay sprawled on the ground, eyes still closed and the confirmation of his own passion drying on his stomach. He looked absolutely-adorable.

"…_I love you…"_

The harshly panted words, cried out in the throws of passion were still ringing in Naruto's ears. He wasn't even sure the avenger had realized what he had said, but he had no doubt he had meant it.

"Naruto?"

Puzzled ebony eyes were looking at him, making something inside of him cringe.

"No!"

And he fled.

"Naruto!"

Sasuke slowly gathered his clothes, cleaning himself up mechanically, and slid into his shinobi clothing. He had stimulated Naruto to his limits, had provoked the Kyuubi container into taking him, had himself allowed to let go and feel. And for a brief moment he had felt, had let down his guard and made his self believe it was for real.

Baka that he was.

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Next Chapter: The Curse**

Omae baka no teru: you stupid idiot.

Kuso: shit

Well that is the first chapter of Want. I hope you all liked it. I plan to try to update this weekly, if not biweekly.

Critiques and reviews are always welcomed. =D Flames are not. =(

Peace out!

_©2009 Divine Goddess._


	2. The Curse

**Date**: 2/14/09-2/19/09

**Disclaimer**: All Naruto characters ©Kishimoto Masashi.

**Want**

**Chapter Two: The Curse**

**

* * *

**The village consisted of seven huts on man high poles, each with a ladder or stairs leading to the entrance. The little group walked down the only road and Sakura looked around curiously.

"No one's here," she remarked.

"That's obvious," Sasuke muttered.

Everything appeared deserted. There were no animals, no baskets of fruit or vegetables, no firewood stocked near the houses, no dogs barking, no stray cats-and most importantly no people.

Naruto walked over to the closest house and climbed up the stairs. "Hello?" he called.

No answer.

Pushing aside the tatters that had been a curtain once, he looked inside. "Empty," he told the others.

Kakashi frowned. Something felt wrong here and it wasn't the lack of life. Suddenly he whirled around as his Sharingan picked up movements not far from the group.

A man had appeared in the middle of the street and at his sight; Sakura gave a little gasp, her hand flying to her mouth in shock. He was ancient, wrinkled, dressed in old clothes that had seen better days, and he kept himself upright with a staff. His face was horribly disfigured as if something had slashed it with deep claws. One eye was covered by a piece of cloth, the other had been almost destroyed by the attack. He was hairless, with only a few tufts still left on his scarred head. One ear was intact, the other no longer existent.

"Eh, hello," Naruto called and descended the stairs. "We're shinobi on a mission to…"

"Jinchuuriki," the old man hissed.

Naruto stopped.

"You and your kind have killed us all!" the old man raged. "You seek to destroy us, take our land, our children, our very souls!"

"Naruto isn't evil!" Sakura protested.

The horrible face turned to her and she froze. "Jinchuuriki or hanyo, they're all alike. You collaborate, you protect, and you love them! But in the end, they betray you and do this!" he gestured at his face.

"A Jinchuuriki did this to you?" Kakashi asked, coming closer.

"Yes, a Jinchuuriki of the worst sort. His line, his blood! I defied him by surviving, and I defy you by cursing your very existence, Jinchuuriki! May you turn into the very thing that you are! May you slay all who travel with you!"

And then he added something in a dialect Naruto had never heard. It was neither a youkai language, nor a human one. Kakashi just paled and shook his head.

"No!" he protested. "You can't do that to him!"

But the man just walked away. As the copy cat shinobi tried to follow, the fragile looking figure lashed out with his staff, catching Kakashi unaware and belting him hard. He fell to his knees with a gasp. And the man was gone.

"Kakashi-sensei, are you all right?" Sakura called.

"Fine," the copy cat shinobi managed and got to his feet. "For such a frail old man he's very fast and very strong…"

"What did he say?" Sasuke demanded.

Dark eyes met blue ones and Naruto felt a curl of foreboding.

"It was a curse," Kakashi said softly.

"Curse?" Sakura echoed. "Why? What for? What kind of curse?"

The dark brown eyes didn't waver. "That the Jinchuuriki shall be the youkai that hides inside at the next full moon. To give in to the dark and evil side, to kill and slay, and drink blood. To become the creature of darkness they all came from."

Naruto felt cold all of a sudden. Memories of his demon side rose unbidden, the sight of blood on his elongated claws, the smell of death, the thrill of taking a life, be it enemy nin or…friend. The rush of it all.

Sakura wrapped her arms around herself. "Why would he do such a terrible thing? And can this be a real curse?"

Kakashi shrugged, breaking the eye-contact to Naruto. "I don't know. Maybe it's a hoax, but maybe not. We should leave and finish our assigned mission."

Everyone looked at Naruto, who just smiled a little too brightly for his own good.

"He's just a mad old man," he said.

But somewhere deep inside, he felt the first tendrils of fear.

What if not?

What if the curse came true…?

* * *

"So what if the curse is true?" Sakura asked matter-of-factly as they sat around their evening fire, far away from the deserted village and the scarred old man. They had already finished their Rank B mission and were on their way back to Konoha.

Naruto had chosen a place far away from them, sitting on a sturdy branch in a tree, gazing out into the night. Sakura had gone to talk to him, but she had returned with no luck at all. Her mood was as dark as everyone's.

"Then we keep away from Naruto tomorrow night, let it run its course," Kakashi replied calmly.

"I wonder why he did it," Sakura murmured. "And who disfigured him so horribly?"

Kakashi shrugged. "Some Jinchuuriki. Then again, the old man said he was of Naruto's line and blood."

"You mean…a relative?"

Her brows drew together. "But Naruto has no relatives that we know of."

"Maybe he was wrong then."

They stared into the fire until Sasuke rose. "I'll see if I can talk the dobe out of his depression," he murmured and walked out into the darkness around their fire.

* * *

Sasuke had no trouble finding their missing blond. He just walked to the tree Naruto had settled down on and sank against the wide trunk. Silence reigned around them, only broken by the soft breeze rustling through the grass and leaves, as well as the occasional insect.

"What do you want teme?" Naruto finally broke the spell.

"Nothing dobe."

Silence once again. Then, "Leave."

"No."

There was a low growl. "I don't want your company!"

"But you need it."

"What for?"

"You'll know."

Sasuke smirk a little as Naruto had no reply for that. He hadn't planned on any kind of physical closeness tonight. He just wanted to be there when Naruto finally decided he needed to share. In whatever way the blond deemed it right.

Time passed as he leaned against the tree, and finally there was a soft rustle as Naruto jumped off the tree. He landed in a crouch, aquamarine eyes aglow in the bright light of the almost full moon. Tomorrow it would be full; tomorrow those eyes might be red and filled with evil.

They regarded each other for a moment, and then Naruto joined him, sitting down slightly turned away from him. Sasuke risked his luck and touched the tense form. The Jinchuuriki didn't pull away, just looked at the pale hand holding him, then the boy who had dared to touch without asking.

Ever since their encounter on the forest floor, ever since Naruto had entered him, the Jinchuuriki had changed somehow. He was looking at Sasuke from under drawn eyebrows, those blue eyes filled with something the avenger couldn't read. It was as if Naruto expected something to happen, but nothing had.

In a way Sasuke understood the fear that lurked beneath that tough exterior. No one had ever been that close to the Jinchuuriki, no one had ever done this to him, and he let Sasuke come back. He actually came for him, silently requesting the intimate moments. But each time he recoiled after the act, shocked by the need and the emotions, afraid to let the truth sink in. he was disgusted with himself and with Sasuke in a way. It was rejection, plain and simple.

Sasuke himself had accepted his truth already. He loved a Jinchuuriki, a hanyo; he loved this Jinchuuriki. He realized that he had loved him for a while now. Ever since he had joined the four cell team, and grown to be friends with all of them (it took a while with Sakura since she was so obsessed with him). And even when he had betrayed the team and the village, he never stopped thinking about his blond idiot, especially when he always came after him.

"Naruto," Sasuke said softly.

"The curse is not true," was the growled reply.

"It might be. It sounded and…felt real."

"You're wrong!"

"We can't risk anything."

"I have the Yondamine's seal! I can't turn into Kyuubi!" Naruto spat, and then pulled roughly away. "I can't."

"We can't risk it dobe," Sasuke repeated patiently.

"So what do you want to do? Seal me somewhere?" there was almost fear in that harsh voice. Almost.

"We have to. For you own good."

Their eyes met and Sasuke steeled himself against the flash of betrayal in the Jinchuuriki's blue expression.

"We will find a secluded place," the avenger explained, "like the cave we passed by yesterday and we'll wait out the moon."

Azure eyes closed and fingers buried into the soft ground. "It can't be for real," he whispered.

Sasuke moved slowly toward him and those wonderful eyes rose to look at him. There was suddenly so much pain and desperation in there, so much fear and terror; he longed to just kiss him. But then the emotions were wiped away. Sasuke watched as Naruto drew back, rose to his feet and finally walked back up into the tree again.

"Sleep well," he whispered; knowing the Jinchuuriki would hear him.

Then he turned and went back to the camp.

* * *

Morning was a solemn affair. They made breakfast, then packed and started to walk back the way they had come, circumventing the deserted village. Sakura and Kakashi had agreed that the cave might be the best option since it had only one entrance and exit. Naruto had joined them but declined any kind of food and he was silent.

Sakura's large eyes showed her worry and while it touched something inside Naruto, the emotions of before had changed. Since when did her caring not send him into an urge to advance? Since when the images of Sakura been replaced by Sasuke? But they had. The feelings he felt for the pink haired kunochi were only that of dearest friendship. His want was gone.

Sakura regarded the golden haired Jinchuuriki worriedly. "Maybe we should stay…" she started.

Naruto brusquely shook his head. "No!"

"But…"

"Sakura-chan, I understand your worrisome for me, but don't worry I'll be fine with Sasuke just by my side, okay?" his blue eyes fell on the man in question and he got an somewhat encouraging smirk. Damn the Uchiha!

"Okay. If you're sure Naruto," Sakura said slowly. "Kakashi-sensi, let's go."

She looked at Naruto once more and then shot a silent question at Sasuke.

"Go," he replied. "I'll keep an eye on him. The less innocents, the better."

Naruto tried not to wince at that. If he truly did turn into Kyuubi, he would kill whatever came too close, whatever he fancied taking and he wouldn't stop at his friends.

"Be careful," Kakashi and Sakura said seriously.

"Hn."

Two pairs of eyes looked warily at the two men before finally turning away and leaving.

"You should've left with them," Naruto growled, not looking at his only companion.

"And you shouldn't be alone," Sasuke argued.

Naruto glared at him. "I'm old enough to look after myself!" he snapped.

"Of course, but if the curse runs true, you need someone to…hold you back."

"Whatever teme," Naruto growled and then the Jinchuuriki turned on his heels and stalked away toward the cave. He was very much aware of the light steps of Sasuke as the other followed him, unperturbed by his outburst.

Secretly he was glad to have the company.

* * *

He couldn't believe that the curse would overpower the Yondamine's seal. The seal made of his father's last connection to this world was powerful, had always lifted the demon side, turning him back into the Naruto he had been born as. Still Naruto felt a curl of fear in his stomach. The old man with the missing eye had scared him-even if he would never admit it to anyone. Naruto wasn't afraid of anything; never.

Unbidden, the ancient, wrinkled, scarred face reappeared before his inner eyes. A face disfigured by someone's minions. A man who had fought death and survived, but he had never recovered. Mad and powerful, he had cursed the only living re

Naruto sank to the floor of the cave, azure eyes on the mouth of the cave he had chosen as his prison. He couldn't help but notice the lone figure standing there, working on the seals. Sasuke had been his silent companion throughout the journey to this cave, which was little more than a crack in the stone that widened to form the place he now just silently waited in. for the transformation? For any kind of move or word from Sasuke? The Jinchuuriki didn't know.

He shivered again as something cold brushed over his soul and his grip on his stomach tightened. He wouldn't give in to his demon side. The Yondamine's seal would protect him.

Soft steps alerted him to the avenger's approach, but he refused to look up. Hands folded on his crossed legs, he gazed at the many nicks and scratches on his hands. His bangs fell like a curtain in front of his baby blue eyes and kept the outside world from seeing the fear.

Thoughts whirled, reminded him of the times he had been become Kyuubi.

Naruto chased them away.

"Dobe?"

The gentle voice made him look up against his will and his eyes met the dark gaze of his companion. Ebony eyes, such a strange color. The narrow face with its defined lines, so smooth and unmarked by the hardships of his young life.

Sasuke's face showed tension, but his expression was still soft, worried…loving.

Naruto swallowed back the need to jump up and leave. He couldn't deal with those emotions on top of his rising fear and anxiety. Dusk was approaching and soon the full moon would rise. He could almost feel it.

A hand cupped his face, stroked back the wispy golden locks and he shivered at the touch, and then drew back abruptly. Sasuke's touch burned on his skin, reminded him of the still not confronted conflict inside him.

"You should leave," he managed.

"I'm staying," was the simple reply. "Because you need me."

With that Sasuke straightened and resumed his position at the mouth of the cave.

Because he needed him.

No!

Naruto clenched his teeth. He had never needed anyone. Not the villagers, not the Third Hokage, not Tsunade-baba, no friends! With the death of his parents and the torture and isolation he felt from the village, he had sealed all those needs inside-until Iruka had cracked that seal, until Sakura had widened the opening, and until finally Sasuke had slipped inside and…changed something.

Precious blues looked at the Uchiha. Naruto felt the yearning again; for something he couldn't put into words.

There was a sudden, sharp pain inside him and he gasped soundlessly, his hand clenching at the seal. Then agony really hit him. He had no time to scream, just feel the burning pain of where his hands touched the seal. He pulled his hands away and jumped up, rage building inside of him, longer canines bearing. His nose picked up the smell of the dark woods outside, of the life force at his beg and call, and he felt his own strength multiply.

It felt so good.

It was intoxicating.

And then he picked up on the human scent.

Fresh and familiar.

Oh yes, very familiar. He had tasted this human before, remembered the texture of his skin against his hands, fingers brushing over the layers of cloth covering fragile skin.

Fragile. So, so fragile.

His mouth twisted into a cruel smile.

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Next Chapter: But You Taste Good...**

Woot! I finally got this chapter done! And in time for my birthday! Woot! I hope you guys liked this chapter because I like it a lot. Well, I hope to get another chapter out within another week or two since I do have to start up my practicum for my senior project.

See you guys in a week! …Hopefully!

Critiques and reviews are always welcomed. Flames are not.

Peace Out!

_©2009 Divine Goddess_


	3. But You Taste Good

**Date**: 2/24/09-3/2/09

**Disclaimer**: All Naruto characters ©Kishimoto Masashi

**Want**

**Chapter Three: But You Taste Good...**

**

* * *

**Sasuke watched the first stars appear and soon the pale orb of the moon was visible against the dark purple sky. Not yet night, but no longer day. The time between both: dusk.

There was a sudden thunderous roar behind him, followed by a crackle, and Sasuke whirled around. His mouth fell open in shock as he discovered Naruto making his way across the seals, staggering, stumbling, but coming closer. He shouldn't even be able to move after stepping onto the first seal!

His hair hung into his eyes and his arms were by his side, claws flexing slightly as he came to a stop outside the barrier.

"Dobe?" Sasuke called, shocked.

The Jinchuuriki stumbled and stood still, panting. Each breath was a soft hiss.

"Dobe? Are you all right?" Sasuke asked, slightly worried.

"All right? I'm perfectly fine. More than fine. I'm excellent." The last was almost growled and when the other turned, Sasuke's eyes widened in shock.

Red demon eyes burned at him lips were pulled back over the canine teeth, and sharp claws flashed up and toward him. His reaction was one out of instinct. He threw up his arms, brought his Kusanagi before him, and tried to fend off the furious creature that had once been Naruto. Now it was nothing but a demonic force, a source of anger and evil.

Claws clashed against his sword and he shuddered under the impact. A second blow bit deep into the flesh of his left forearm and he screamed in pain as deep gouges were torn down to the bone. He went down on his knees, almost instinctively folding up around the injury that bled heavily between the folds of his sleeve.

Naruto chuckled darkly. "Human," he growled. "Weak, despicable human."

He raised his blood-covered claws, smiling. It was sinister, evil and Sasuke felt sick as the demon began to lick off the red fluid, smacking his lips. "But you taste good."

He couldn't fight him. Naruto was too strong and his only weapon was the Kusanagi. Sasuke wouldn't use it, though. Never against friends…again; even if his friend was currently

"Time for you to die Uchiha," the demon hissed.

Through a haze of tears of pain, Sasuke saw him approach and he couldn't see anything of Naruto in the feral mask, the satisfied smile and the murderous eyes.

"Naruto," he whispered, his right hand closing around his sword. "Sorry."

And he swung at the demon.

Naruto jumped back, deeper into the cave, laughing. "You think that can stop me, human?"

"No, but this can…"

And he rushed towards the demon, his Kusanagi held tightly in his grip. For a moment, Naruto was frozen and then he jumped, his chakra influenced talons colliding violently with Sasuke's Kusanagi.

Sasuke risked a glance (when had he closed his eyes?) and leaped backwards as the opposing chakra created an explosion and large crater between them.

Both shinobi landed on opposite sides of the fresh hole, pausing their battle momentarily to take a breather.

"Dobe, stop allowing Kyuubi to control you! You're stronger than him!" Sasuke shouted.

A howl was his answer and the demon flung himself towards the Uchiha again, his talons poised for action once more. Good and evil clashed violently with a loud sound and Sasuke grunted as the Jinchuuriki's powerful and dangerous chakra forced him to leap away.

Breathing heavily, Sasuke absent-mindedly wrapped the tatters of his shirt around the deep, serious wounds that leaked past every bandage and then he shut out the real world.

He cut himself off from his body, from the pain, from the exhaustion that would soon come. And he redirected his energy into his sword as he charged at the demon once more.

* * *

Naruto as a human was an impressive opponent. He was strong, fast, resilient and a good fighter. His weapons were dangerous, but as long as he was human, he was still in control. There was no killing frenzy, no blood lust; there was only the anger and the heat of the battle. He could tell friend from foe. As Kyuubi, there was little left of the man Sasuke had fallen in love with. There was the wispy cornstalk blond hair, the electric baby blue eyes and the mysterious whisker markings, but except for that, nothing reminded of Naruto. This was a demon now, a creature of evil, of destructive powers and the need to slay. It was a thing in battle rage, hunting for blood, going for the kill. Red eyes shone out of a feral face, long fangs gleamed from under pulled back lips and the claws were deadly tools.

Sasule had felt them bite into his flesh, cut through muscles and tendons to the bone. They had severed blood vessels and he was losing a lot of the vital fluid, but right now it was the least of his concerns.

Wincing under a new barrage of attacks, he blocked another blow that was concentrated on his face. He had fought such demons before, had held up against their murderous onslaughts for hours, sometimes for more than a day, but never against such a ceaseless attack, never while he was weakening physically. Hunger and thirst wouldn't be a problem; blood loss and pain were.

A howl echoed through the cave and Naruto threw curses at him, foul names, taunted and insulted him, but the avenger let it all cascade off him. The outside didn't exist, only the battle mattered. His mental battle reverberated under the assault and the pain in his head was close to the one in his arm. It was a migraine of epic proportions, but pain was nothing that mattered.

What did matter was keeping Naruto in the cave as long as the full moon was in the sky. As the moon set, the curse would lift and Naruto would be his old self again. Until then, he would keep the others safe, would keep Naruto safe. Sakura would gladly kill the demon, or another shinobi might be stronger and do the same. He wouldn't risk it. He was Naruto's protection.

Perhaps at the cost of his own life.

He was vulnerable. There was no one to guard his back. No Sakura, no Kakashi, no one…should a shinobi or other creature pass by and decide to take a bite out of him, he was easy prey. His senses were turned inward, to the battle.

The raging continued.

Sasuke grimaced slightly as the next attack seemed to cut through him, into him, slice his soul apart with his mind. The moon was still in the sky. It was hours till dawn.

_I won't let you hurt yourself, Naruto, _he thought. _Never._

_

* * *

_

The full moon rose to its highest point this night, then began its descent once more. A few clouds dotted the night sky, passing over the yellow-white moon.

As the moon phase neared its final stage, the battle within the mouth of the cave began to weaken. The demon trapped inside howled as the first signs of exhaustion appeared, clawed hands lashing for the figure leaning precariously against the wall just inside the cave.

Sasuke showed no signs of hearing the howls or the promises of a slow and painful death; he didn't listen to the ugly names Naruto still called him. He might be unconscious, meditating, and except for the deathly pallor and the soaked left sleeve he looked almost peaceful.

And then he dropped his weapons and fell to his knees.

The demon screamed its victory, clawed hands curled for slashing into the fragile human form. Sasuke was defenseless, completely exhausted, and when those deep ebony eyes opened, they didn't seem to take in much. A sad sigh escaped the white lips and then the avenger crumbled in on himself.

And the moon finally set.

* * *

He didn't know where he was or how he had come here. He didn't know why he was standing in the mouth of a cave, at the edge of the forest they had traveled through the last few days. He didn't know…

--why Sasuke lay at his feet.

"Sasuke?"

Blood. He smelled blood; Sharp, metallic, fresh…a lot of it; coming from the unconscious avenger.

"Sasuke!"

And from his own hands…

Naruto sank to his knees and rolled the slender man onto his back, then almost jumped back. The dark colored shinobi clothing was literally soaked in blood. The left sleeve was shredded, haphazardly bound together to try and stem the blood flow, and it was caked with the vital fluid. Sasuke's face was ashen, his eyes closed and there was barely a pulse visible at the slender neck. His breathing was labored and each breath sounded like it could be the last; weaker and weaker.

"No…" Naruto whispered. "No…"

Trembling fingers tried to determine the seriousness of the wound. As he lifted what he could of the crusted and sticky sleeve, his stomach turned into a knot of foreboding knowledge-until it clenched in realization. Deep gouges had torn the flesh, right down to the bone, and he knew what could do such terrible harm.

Demon claws.

His claws.

Blood was clinging to them and it didn't come from touching the injury.

"No…no, no, NO!!" he screamed the last word, shaking his head in denial.

He couldn't have…He hadn't…!

But Sasuke bore the evidence of his demon side, his unleashed fury and evil.

Shaking with fear and horror, he quickly picked up the other man and looked around. He needed help. A medic-nin. Anyone with medical knowledge, with healing powers.

Naruto bit his lower lip, then remembered the village they had come through days ago. There had been a healer, an old woman who had looked so strangely at him. He needed her help and he would do anything, anything at all, to get it.

* * *

His strength was waning. The weight of Sasuke felt like it had increased a tenfold. Blood clung to his clothes, was the only smell lodged in his nose. Naruto gathered his last energy reserves and cleared the final line of useless trees, standing in front of the small village they had passed through. It consisted of five houses and there were mainly women and children, with two men, as well as the old woman.

Now they stood staring at him, the children hiding behind their mother, and the men looked warily at him. Naruto made his way to the house of the healer woman, then stopped, muscles quivering. He felt blood run over his hands, heard every raspy breath from the man in his arms.

The old woman stood on the porch of her home, the crinkled features neutral, the eyes taking in the Jinchuuriki and his precious cargo, and Naruto gathered everything inside him to speak the next words as the world started to white out at the edge of his vision.

"Please, help him…"

The sharp eyes met his blue ones. "What is it to you?" she asked; the voice strong.

Naruto licked his lips. "Everything," he whispered. "Whatever you demand, I'll do it. Please."

His legs quivered more, but he hung on to the limp body, willed life into the soul that had held out against a demonic attack. He wouldn't disgrace himself by collapsing in front of this woman.

The woman healer gazed silently at him and then she nodded at the two men who had kept silent guard behind the new-arrival. Naruto moved back as they came closer, crouching a little, feeling his body tremble more. No one would take Sasuke from him. No one! A warning growl left his lips.

The healer chuckled. "Still fight left in you, young one?"

He glared at her, his back now to one of the wooden posts of the porch. He was glad for the support, but he couldn't fight anyone with the unconscious body in his arms, and Naruto wouldn't put him down. Sasuke's life depended on him.

"Bring him inside so I can look at his wounds."

Carefully, keeping an eye on the two men, he followed the invitation, stepping through the entrance into the hut, the precious cargo in his arms heavier and heavier.

The healer pointed at a mat on the floor. "Put him there."

Naruto knelt down, arms shaking as he laid Sasuke onto the clean mattress. His vision had started to blur and his trembling grew worse. Those sharp eyes looked at him again and suddenly the feature softened slightly.

"You are safe," the healer whispered. "You can let go now. I will help him."

As if those words had flipped a coin inside him, Naruto felt the world darken and he slid into unconsciousness.

* * *

The world snapped back into place from one second to the next. There was no phase of disorientation, no slow waking-up, just the sudden awareness of everything around him. A hard floor underneath him, covered by a mat, the sharp smell of herbs mixed with old blood and new, interlaced with pain, and the air was heavy with a tangy smell that he had never sensed anywhere before.

Blue eyes snapped open and he sat up abruptly. His body protested the moves as prior exhausted muscles were just coming back into action, coiling, ready to spring.

Naruto gazed around the hut he was in, noted the fire dancing merrily in the fireplace, the assorted pots and cups everywhere on the floor, and his nose crinkled as the strange, tangy smell intensified.

A voice murmured softly and he caught movement, his head snapping around. It was the healer whose name he still didn't know. She was bent over the still form of Sasuke, her fingers smearing something over his left arm. Naruto's eyes narrowed dangerously as he briefly bared his teeth and his hands tightened into fist to prevent his self from grabbing a knife-which he preferably wanted to dig into this woman.

-- Who dared to touch Sasuke.

He froze, blinked at the thoughts and emotions rising unbidden inside him, and forced himself to relax.

She was helping his friend; no need to be… what? Angry? No, it was something else. Watching the wrinkled hands glide over the smooth skin suffused him with… jealously?

Naruto bit down hard on that emotion and pushed it away, but his eyes were drawn to the free expanse of smooth, muscular chest, the slender neck, then they traveled down what could be seen of the flat stomach.

Suddenly the healer turned and looked at him.

"This is your doing?" she asked without a greeting.

Naruto couldn't meet her eyes, as much as he felt the defiance rise inside him. Those four words had shattered what emotions had risen inside him and had brought back the events of the last night with a clarity he had hoped to never achieve. He might not be able to remember every detail, but he remembered enough, especially the blood rage, the desire to gouge and kill and dismember.

He just stared at the floor as he nodded slowly.

"You injured him gravely, Jinchuuriki."

As if he didn't know it! His clothes were still flecked with blood; it clung to his hands and claws, to his very skin. He could taste it, smell it… feel it everywhere. The blood of the one person he had let closer than anyone ever before.

He just nodded again.

"His life force is weak. He lost a lot of blood. My remedies can close the wounds, but there will be marks. Wounds inflicted by demons always leave marks."

Naruto swallowed heavily.

"As they left marks on you."

He raised his head, staring at the old healer. "I wasn't injured," he whispered, voice rough and shaky.

"Oh yes, you were, Naruto. Your wounds might not be physical, they might not be on the outside, but they are there. And they will leave scars, like there will be scars on Sasuke's skin."

How did she know his name? They had never talked. The woman had kept back, just watching.

He opened his mouth to say something and then shut it again, his eyes drawn involuntarily to the thickly bandaged limb. His gaze traveled up the lithe, muscular body, then averted as he arrived at the pale, almost gray face.

He had to go.

"You are part of the healing process, Naruto. You must stay."

He shook his head. "I inflicted these injuries."

"And you will heal them." The healer rose and opened the door. "You will not leave. This place is barred from demonic intrusion. No demonic blood shall enter or leave until the healing process is over."

And with that the door was pulled shut, closing him and Sasuke in. Naruto stared at the door, then felt anger rise briefly. He growled and walked toward the door, only to be repelled. Surprise shot through him and he tried it again, with the same result.

He was locked in.

With Sasuke.

No demonic blood shall enter or leave.

"Wonderful," he muttered and sank to the ground again.

His eyes strayed to Sasuke. He gazed at the still form for a long time and then almost hesitantly came closer until he crouched next to him.

Hair hung into the smooth forehead and Naruto reached out to comb it back and then stopped.

His hands.

Claws.

Claws that had injured Sasuke.

Naruto shuddered and pulled back his hand, clutching it with his other.

He had hurt Sasuke with those claws.

There was still blood on them, on his clothes… and he almost ripped the orange and black outfit off himself. Dressed in his undergarments he sank to the ground, shivering — but it wasn't because of any physical cold.

* * *

To Be Continued…

* * *

**Next Chapter: I Would Never Use You Like That. But I Have.**

Okay, let me explain some things about this chapter. When Sasuke and Naruto were battling, Naruto never got hit by the Kusanagi, nit because he was able to avoid the hits, but because Sasuke couldn't bring himself to actually cause harm to the moron. When they're battling each other as rivals and whatnot, yes he can cause Naruto harm without a second thought because he would never cause life threatening injuries (minus what happened in the Valley) but when he's in his demon state, it's a different story.

I'm sorry for getting this chapter out so late. It's been...-looks to calendar- not as long as I previously thought. Oh well, I still apologize because I was suppose to have it out last Thursday and I didn't.

Hope you guys liked this chapter.

Critiques and reviews are always welcomed. Flames are not and will be ignored or flamed back (if they irritated me enough).

Peace Out!

© _2009 Divine Goddess_


	4. I've Used You

**Date:** 4.24.2009  
**Author's Note:** Yay! Now for angsty drama!  
**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimers applied

**Want**

**Chapter Four: I've Used You**

*~*~*~*

His body hurt; his mind hurt.

Fragments of memories came back, stabbing at his injured mind and soul, reminding him of what had happened.

Naruto. No-Kyuubi. The fight.

Something poked and stabbed and he fought not to fight against the pain.

There was a haze about him he couldn't push free of.

He was so tired…

Terrible wounds in his arms, blood leaking with every heartbeat. He was dying, and still he upheld the fight.

Protect him.

He was spinning, weightless and formless, slipping from his ties.

The burning sharpness in his arm was replaced with numbness, silence descending.

A soft voice reached his ears, murmuring what sounded like incantations.

And he slipped into the darkness again.

*

Naruto looked down at the form of his friend-a friend he had slept with, a little voice in his head whispered, a friend he would have killed in his demonic rage without even so much as blinking. He shuddered when he thought about that full moon when he had fought against Sasuke in a blind fury, infuriated even further by the scent of fresh blood, blood he had spilled. Sasuke had fought against him despite his severe injury, had kept the enraged demon at bay so he wouldn't hurt anybody else, not his friends and not even himself, and it could have cost him his life easily.

Sasuke started to tremble, freezing because of the amount of blood loss. Naruto reached for the blanket to tuck it closer around the lithe body, a body he had gotten to know well in the past few months-but never touched, not really. Sure, he had taken his pleasure from the other man, had given some in return, but not…really. He had stroked the avenger into completion, sure, but he hadn't been gentle. Not brutal either, but never tender.

He had never kissed Sasuke.

Or held him afterwards. Nor allowed the other man to hold him, though…Naruto closed his eyes when the thought hit-he had wanted to. The Jinchuuriki groaned inwardly as he realized, maybe for the first time, what he had done to Sasuke. How he treated a man who had always been honest to him and open.

He had used Sasuke's body and had treated his friend like a saseko, a whore. But he hadn't even bothered to offer something in return. Remorse welled up in him, and he froze. Why by the seven hells did he care what the bastard felt? Why did he care for the stupid fool at all?

Because throughout the time he had been in Team Seven, he had learned to care. To feel human. He worried, he had formed friendships, he had begun to feel more than just annoyed acceptance of their daily presence. He had expected to feel more for Sakura, but instead...something had happened.

Sasuke had happened. The conniving Uchiha had wormed his way into Naruto's mind, body and soul. He had come in under the radar, completely unexpected, and the Jinchuuriki had had no defense against him. Naruto looked at the pale, slightly sweaty face. So handsome, so gentle, so...

He swallowed hard.

Sasuke still shivered and suddenly stirred, inky black eyes blinking open slowly, still unfocused, and the Kyuubi container froze.

"Dobe?"

"Hai."

"'m cold...So cold..."

"I'll place your blankets a little closer to the fireplace. That should help."

Naruto didn't need much strength to pull the blankets with Sasuke on them as close to the fire as he dared without risking them to ignite and injuring Sasuke even further. He was about to turn away when suddenly Sasuke's hand shot forward, fingers closing around his wrist.

Hazy, ebony eyes focused on him for a second, and Naruto felt himself freeze, rooted to the spot by the depths he saw in them, emotions Sasuke usually seemed to hide very well, but now, injured and weak...

"Please..."

It wasn't more than a whisper but it had a much stronger effect on him than a yelled 'Naruto!' from Sakura. Sasuke had closed his eyes again and seemed to slide back into a much needed sleep, but his fingers were still cold around Naruto's wrist, and he wouldn't let go, so...

Naruto sighed and carefully lifted the blankets, slipping under them as cautiously as he could, not to disturb the sick man. He froze when he felt Sasuke sigh in so much contentment he had never heard from the boy before, pulling him even closer, placing the vessel's hand on his naked stomach. The feeling of the soft skin under his fingers made Naruto groan again when some part of him announced an increasing interest in intensifying that touch-God, not now of all times! But when he tried to pull back a little, Sasuke stirred, sliding deeper into his arms and sighed.

"'tis 'Kay, dobe. That's normal..."

Okay? It was okay?!

No, it wasn't!

Naruto felt a growl rise, but he swallowed it. Sasuke was weak, injured, almost asleep again, and all the Jinchuuriki felt was...lust?

"It's a natural reaction," Sasuke whispered, smiling a little as he looked at Naruto through half-lidded eyes. "Normal."

And why did he sound so matter-of-fact about it? Like they were discussing the flow of the river or the cycle of the seasons. Naruto gazed down at the man, confused and amazed in one. The hand holding his rubbed a thumb over the back of his hand. He could sense the softer, warm skin of the vulnerable stomach. His claws rested against that skin...

So easy to harm. To tear apart.

He tensed and tried to pull away again, but he couldn't. At least not while Sasuke held on to him. Not without harming him.

"Stay, please," Sasuke almost pleaded, voice trailing off as he neared sleep.

Stay.

Naruto fought with himself, then finally relaxed against the other's body, pillowing his head on the slender shoulder. He saw the slight smile again, heard the soft breaths as Sasuke fell asleep, and somehow, magically, he followed him there.

*

He woke up to a situation he had hoped he could circumvent. His body wrapped around the healing one of the avenger, one leg thrown over Sasuke's, Naruto became uncomfortably aware of the straining hardness simultaneously pressed against it. Holding his breath he tried to disentangle himself from the other body, but he had little luck.

Dark eyes opened and Sasuke suddenly smiled. Naruto couldn't help but hold that gaze, felt emotions well up inside of him he didn't really want to acknowledge. Time seemed to have no meaning as they looked at each other, and without conscious thought the blonde boy bent forward, bringing their lips together, the kiss full of tender affection. At the contact, his brain kicked back in again, but it was already too late. It was like a shock, feeing those pliable lips respond to the contact, and his selfish desires rose up several notches. The intimate contact shot fire through him, made him want to...do a lot of things. His hips bucked involuntarily and he groaned softly.

Naruto pulled back, breathing hard, staring at the pale face, feeling the hammering of his own heart. The spell was dissolving but for the moment, it was the most intoxicating feeling he had ever experienced. His face flushed and he drew back further, wide-eyed, shaking his head.

"Naruto," Sasuke murmured.

The avenger's right hand rubbed up one thigh toward where his morning hardness was straining for release, and Naruto gave a strangled gasp, moving away.

"No!"

How could Sasuke, in his weak state, think about pleasuring him? How could he believe Naruto expected it? How?!

'Because you never showed him he was worth anything more than a toy,' a nasty voice whispered inside of him. 'You used him like a whore, but tou never even paid him for his services. What else do you think he believes he has to do now? Wide, inky eyes gazed at him, surprise registering deep inside.

"No?" Sasuke echoed, confused.

"I don't need you!" Naruto spat, hunkering down, hands digging into the floor. "I don't!"

And those eyes shuttered. "I see," was the only reply.

'So simple,' Sasuke thought as he looked at the blonde loud-mouth. Just one word and it was all over before it had even begun. He had thought they were going somewhere, approaching an understanding of what was between them, but all of that had been shattered.

He had been a tool, he realized. More than he would have believed. Now he had been rejected as even that.

Closing his eyes he sighed silently. He was still tired, but no longer as hazy and exhausted as the day before. His left arm felt heavy, but there was little pain. Just an uncomfortable feeling of soreness. From the smell of the place, he was in a medic-nin's home.

"I'm sorry."

The words reached his ears and he turned his head, surprised. Naruto? Apologizing? He knew for a fact that the loud mouth idiot had a problem with confessing to a weakness, to a wrong he had done, and apologizing wasn't his strongest trait. Actually, he had messed up in that department with Sakura several times.

"Don't be. It's okay," the avenger answered.

No need to embarrass him any further. It was truly over. A short affair to take the edge off. Well, if he had been of service, good. At least he had been able to touch and feel the hands of the blonde shinobi on him, even if it hadn't been more than a fleeting contact.

Sapphire eyes snapped up, glaring at him. "Okay?" Naruto growled. "Okay?!"

"It was a way of release, dobe. I can accept that," Sasuke answered calmly.

And he could.

Naruto stared at him, incredulous. "You like to be used?" he demanded. He purposely ignored the little voice that said of course he did since he did run off to Orochimaru.

Sasuke remained silent.

"I used you!" Naruto raged. "Your body! Like a whore! And you let me! Why?"

He closed his eyes briefly, then met the enraged gaze. "Because we proceeded at a pace you were comfortable with."

"This is about you too!"

He blinked. Of course it had been about him, too, but why did it sound like Naruto...?

"I got my pleasure from it," Sasuke told him.

Naruto came closer, shaking his head. "No. you got nothing but a fuck. You touched me, I never touched you in return."

"Dobe…please. Leave it be. It's over and we should let it rest."

Those sapphire eyes widened. "Over?" It came out as almost a gasp.

Now he was even more confused. "You…you don't want it to be?"

"No!" came the blurted denial. "Why did you think…I mean…because I didn't let you bring me to release just now?!"

A nod.

"You're injured!" Naruto argued.

"You needed me."

That drew a sharp intake of breath. "I'd never use you like this," Naruto whispered, then winced. "But I have."

Sasuke pushed himself up, almost falling back as his body, still weak from blood loss, trembled. At least he managed to sit up without embarrassing himself. "Dobe," he called softly, holding out a hand. The blonde regarded him with a mixture of fear and need, drawn to his injury but also afraid to hurt him again. "Dobe," he repeated.

The voice was smooth like honey, intoxicating, deep and so full of need. And those eyes…Had he ever noticed their depths? How many emotions they held?

Sasuke cupped one whiskered cheek and tugged him even closer. There was no resistance as their lips met and the dark haired man flicked his tongue over them, drawing a wide-eyed gasp. And then that tongue touched his mouth again, sliding inside, and he almost automatically met it with his. A hand carded into his hair, holding him close, caressing him. Naruto sank forward a little, his own arms coming around the slender form, felt the tremors of muscles that still needed to rest, and he pulled Sasuke closer-just to hold him.

They separated and their foreheads rested against each other, Sasuke breathing harder than before. Naruto felt the unabated hardness between his legs burn with need, but he tried to push it away. He couldn't use his lover like this.

Sasuke's right hand glided over his crotch again.

"No," Naruto protested softly.

"You're not using me," the avenger said tenderly. "I'm willing to help you. You can make it up to me later." There was a mischievous sparkle in his eyes. Naruto snorted, amusement replacing the fear, and then he groaned as the hand rubbed over his arousal, the cloth of his underwear making the contact even more erotic.

It didn't take much. He was coiled so tightly, the moment Sasuke's hand slipped inside and touched him, massaging him to completion, he cried out in release. They both sank down onto the floor, Sasuke cradling him against his chest, stroking over the golden blonde hair in a soothing pattern. Fingers toyed with the shell of his ears, and he smiled a little, enjoying the sensation. Naruto held on to the slender form, inhaling the scent of the naked skin, enjoying the texture of it under his hands. He knew he had to clean himself, wash the stained clothing that still reeked of blood and now of his release, but all he managed was to shed the undergarments and throw them on the clothing pile near the door.

Naked, pressed against his lover, Naruto let out a content sigh. The blanket covered them like a protective cocoon, and just listening to the rhythm of Sasuke's heart lulled him into relaxation.

*

The door opening drew him out of his slumber, instantly alert, and he bared his teeth as the healer entered the room. Curled around Sasuke, Naruto tensed, kunai at the ready, but the hard eyes just met his angry gaze calmly. Naked, vulnerable, needing to protect his lover, Naruto waited for what was to come.

"It has begun," the old woman just said and placed a clay pot on the low table. "You will need to eat. Both of you."

He growled softly as she came closer, still not moving. It was bad enough that she saw him without clothes; he wouldn't shame himself further by exposing himself completely.

The healer smiled slightly. "I'm not here to harm or judge, Jinchuuriki. Let me see to his wounds."

Naruto nodded briskly, aquamarine eyes fixed on every move she made. The healer undid the bandages and for the first time he saw the damage he had done. He moved back instinctively from the prominent scarring, hissing, but the need to stay with Sasuke made him freeze.

His lover stirred slightly and dark eyes cracked open. Sasuke gazed at him, and then turned his head to look at the woman treating his arm, smearing some kind of herbal salve on the healing scars.

"Thank you," he whispered.

Her gaze was suddenly very soft and she nodded once. Sasuke sighed and turned his eyes back to Naruto, smiling. The fingers of his right hand tightened on the hand he was holding, still lying on his stomach. No words were lost and Naruto was drawn between watching the woman and just looking at the injured man.

Bandages were wrapped around the angry marks, hiding them from his guilty eyes.

"The flesh is healing, the skin will bear the marks," the woman said calmly. "You will be sore for a while, Sasuke," she addressed the prone man. "Sleep, rest, and heal. Time is of no meaning here."  
With that she rose and left, picking up the soiled clothes next to the door. Naruto made a noise of protest but her gaze stopped him.

"I will clean those for you. You'll get them back, Jinchuuriki, don't worry."

And with it she was gone.

*

Time passed. It seemed like hours turned into days, but to Naruto each moment with his lover was cherished. The house of the healer was larger than it had first appeared. There wasn't just this one room where Sasuke spent the first three days more asleep than awake. There was a bathing chamber, a small side room, and what seemed like a shrine to a god or goddess Naruto didn't know.

They used the bathing room daily. At first it had been a precarious trip for the still weak Sasuke to walk into the next room, but determination and stubbornness made up for the weakened muscles. Bathing and cleaning themselves was non-erotic in that time. It was just another task and while Naruto enjoyed touching his lover, there were no thoughts of doing anything but getting rid of the sweat and grime.

That changed slowly after Sasuke finally fell into a normal rhythm of eating and sleeping. The healer, whose name was Aiko as she had told them when Naruto had asked, paid them daily visits, checking on the scarred arm, going through exercises with her patient to keep the scars from stiffening. Each time the unwrapped arm was in plain sight, guilt rose like a tidal wave inside the young Kyuubi container.

His claws.

His doing.

And dark eyes always met his, the soft expression chasing away the darker thoughts. Sasuke didn't blame him. They had talked little about his change and the attack; it had happened and they both had survived.

"Our friends will be worried about us," Sasuke remarked as Aiko moved his wrist gently, and he grimaced briefly at the pain it elicited.

"Time is of no meaning to you," was the calm reply.

"You said so already," Naruto grumbled.

The sharp eyes pinned him and almost automatically his mouth slammed shut. A low growl rumbled in his chest. Sasuke's right hand closed around his wrist and their eyes met. No words passed, but Naruto stood down, though he didn't relax out his grip around his kunai.

"What do you mean by this?" Sasuke asked the healer matter-of-factly without letting go of the blonde.

"You live in another time," the woman replied. "For as long as it takes, you will be here."

Naruto gaped, but Sasuke just nodded.

"I understand."

She inclined her head, accepting the words. "You need to heal. You will be able to leave this place tomorrow, but not the village."

Sasuke flexed the still lightly bandaged hand, wincing briefly as scarred flesh pulled at smooth skin. Aiko rose and made her usual, silent exit, the door sealing them in again.

"She trapped us in a Time-Detangling Jutsu," Naruto snarled. "We're prisoners in their village!"

"No, she gave us a chance."

Sasuke released the captured wrist and rose slowly, still not as limber as he used to be.

"Let's eat."

Naruto watched him walk over to the table and lower himself onto the mat, right hand reaching for the pot the old woman had brought. He could smell the food from here and he knew it would be good. All her dishes had been so far.

He joined the avenger, silently watching how he struggled to use his left hand, noticing the grimace of pain when the plate became too heavy for the healing muscles.

His doing.

His fault.

"Naruto," came the gentle whisper.

He met the ebony eyes.

"Eat."

And he did.

*~*~*~*

**TBC**

*~*~*~*

**Next Chapter: There's Nothing to Forgive**

Oh my God, this took forever to finish. So sorry for the wait, my lovely fans but I've been really busy with schoolwork :( and I was working on another story of mine called Sweet Fantasy. It's on my new account because I don't plan on using this one anymore. I hope this chapter was more than enough to make up for my lateness and hopefully I'll have another chapter out soon (NOT in another month or so like this one). Reviews are always welcomed, especially constructive reviews.

©2009 Divine Goddess


	5. There's Nothing to Forgive

**Date Submitted: 8/12/09  
**

**AN: Chapter warnings: yaoi – hate the term lemon – and Emo! Naruto XD**

**Note: Koishii is an endearment that means 'love or yearning'. Basically like calling someone Beloved. ^^**

**Enjoy. ^^**

***************************************************  
***************************************************

**Want**

Authored By: Divine Goddess

***************************************************  
***************************************************

-

-

**Chapter Five**

_There's nothing to Forgive_

-

-

In the following days, the two men left the hut and started to explore their new home. Sasuke wasn't really surprised to discover time stones placed in the fields around the village. He hadn't seen them when they had first passed through, but now they were no longer hidden. Each stone was a marker, a barrier for them, keeping time inside different from the pace of time outside.

The people seemed to be indifferent to the changes brought upon them by Aiko. Sasuke suspected she was far more than a medic-nin anyway. Her medical powers surpassed that of Sakura and Tsunade. Naruto had started to take their imprisonment better with each passing day. At first he had been grumpy and rude, insulting whoever said a wrong word or even looked at him the wrong way. By now he was befriending the curious children, who had never seen a Jinchuuriki like him, and Sasuke watched it with a faint smile on his lips.

Their own relationship was taking larger steps now. There were moments spent together somewhere in the fields, just sitting with each other, arms wrapped around the other, enjoying the closeness. Sasuke savored them. His own strength was slowly returning, but it took time.

Time, which they had.

The bathing room was half the size of the main chamber that they slept and ate in. There was a large tub, big enough for two, and it could be easily filled with hot water. The system was ingenious and Sasuke had to give it to the old woman – it worked. There were hot springs close by and the hot water would flow down a large bamboo pipe into the tub. A simple wooden lock allowed to regulate the amount of water coming in.

Currently, the tub was full and Sasuke relaxed back into the warmth, letting it suffuse his muscles, turn them into jelly. He had unwrapped his injury to keep the bandages from getting wet. Closing his eyes, he breathed in slowly, exhaling just the like.

A sound alerted him to the approach of his companion and charcoal eyes cracked open, watching the Jinchuuriki enter the bathing room. Clothes slid carelessly to the ground as Naruto shed his simple, beige kimono. His orange and black jumpsuit was still being cleaned by the medic-nin – or whatever. Sasuke himself was wearing a simple black version of Naruto's wear. His clothes were probably shredded and beyond repair.

Lithe steps led his blond-haired lover to the edge of the tub and he descended the few steps to the bottom with the same grace he did everything else. No word was spoken as cerulean eyes regarded him, then fell on his injury.

Sasuke had seen the guilt in those beloved depths several times since he had been coherent enough to be aware of his surroundings, and each time he wished he could make the scars disappear. As it was, they would stay as a reminder.

Naruto reached out, a single finger touching his left hand, and he held still, letting the Jinchuuriki explore the healing flesh. Tender fingers stroked over the angry, red scars, followed their jagged path over his wrist, forearm and to the elbow. Sasuke touched him with his wrapped hand, holding the pained gaze. Then he entwined their hands, his left with Naruto's right, pulling him close.

Lips met in an almost desperate kiss. Naruto sank against him, straddling his lap. The Jinchuuriki trailed kisses over his lips, up the jaw line and finally tongued the inner cartilage, drawing a startled gasp from Sasuke. Teeth tugged briefly at the shell, as calloused fingers threaded into his hair, falling in wet strands to his shoulders. Then the blond head buried against him once more.

"Forgive me," he whispered.

"There's nothing to forgive."

He played with one strand of hair as Naruto rested his head against his chest. They stayed like this until the water was almost too cold for Sasuke's liking. He started to shiver and Naruto pulled back. Cerulean eyes regarded him.

"You need to keep warm," he said softly and rose, holding out his hand.

Naruto helped his lover down onto the mattress. Sasuke's dark hair was still damp, his skin flushed with warmth from their bath and maybe something else.

He felt so many emotions, all bottled up inside of him, all seeking an outlet. He cupped the still too pale face, gazing into eyes that were open and so easily readable now. No masks, no shields, no pretense. Here, in this hut, he was looking at the real Sasuke. The man who held so many emotions as well.

Mate, he thought, startling himself.

His mate. A man. A very lethal man, but a man nonetheless. Fragile and weak…

No!

Naruto clamped down on those thoughts. Sasuke was far from weak or fragile. He was a shinobi.

He bent down and kissed the warm lips, delighting in their response. They lay down together, snuggling close to the fire, until Sasuke dozed off. Naruto just sat there, cross legged, guarding and watching.

*

Their 'imprisonment' became a time of discovery and growing understanding on Naruto's part. Not just on a sexual side, where he explored his lover's body in a way he had never dreamed of before, but also on a personal relationship base. There were so many layers to each man's personality and now they had the time and the peace to explore them all. There was no enemy to fight, no journey to continue, no secret to keep from their friends. In here, it was just them.

And, of course, the medic-nin. Aiko never lost a word about their closeness, but she seemed to encourage it. She knew and accepted, which was more than Naruto had ever hoped to find in anyone.

Normally, people were openly wary and hostile of those who chose a Jinchuuriki lover.

Naruto stole a glance at the slender figure standing near the fire, dressed in only a pair of pants, bare footed, his left arm cradled against his bare stomach and chest. He liked the sight of the bare flesh, usually hidden under the black and purple kimono that he wore. In here, there were no barriers, no offended eyes. It was just them and how they were comfortable showing themselves.

Sasuke had eaten more than he had expected today and the medic-nin was rather pleased with him, though she had refused to lift the barrier around the hut. Naruto was still unable to leave and Sasuke made no moves to pass through the shield that would allow only humans through.

Joining his lover at the fire, Naruto met the deep, charcoal eyes, grey in the light of the flames, and fingers cupped one pale cheek without thinking. Sasuke leaned into the caress, smiling. Their lips met briefly and Naruto slid an arm around the narrow waist, felt the heavier weight of the bound arm coming to rest against his own bareness. He was vulnerable here, without his weapons, relying on the truth of the barrier, that it would keep his enemies out, but Sasuke was even more at anyone's mercy. He might be able to sit and stand, but he was a far cry from ready for any kind of battle. Naruto was hard in taking punishment. He had battled the worst and while he had bled and carried deep wounds or broken bones, a regular human would have been dead. He was a Jinchuuriki, a hanyou, a half breed, a very strong one, and even without the protection of weapons he could fight whatever came his way.

A soft moan echoed in the silent room and Naruto smiled against Sasuke's lips. His lover looked at him, right hand buried in the heavy locks of golden blond hair, fingertips gently grazing his scalp. Naruto shivered slightly at the tingling sensation, letting his hands trail down the muscular back, cupping the firm butt cheeks, pulling him even closer. He knew Sasuke wasn't up to any kind of coupling, but he wanted his nearness, needed him to be so close, feel his every heartbeat and breath, every pulse of life. Burying his head against the slender neck, he inhaled the scent of the healing man, now free of blood and pain, only hampered by the soreness in his left arm.

Naruto nibbled slightly at the fragile skin, grazing it with his canines, and it drew a soft gasp. He bit lightly and the hand in his hair clenched briefly.

"Naruto," Sasuke moaned.

He did it again, drawing a sharper reply. Raising his head, oceanic eyes glowing, the Kyuubi vessel smiled as he read the arousal in his lover's eyes and scent. He pulled him onto the mat with him, pushed him onto his back, running a feather light caress over the bandages as he raised the arm to kiss the unbound fingers. Sasuke's eyes widened at the sensuous contact, then closed as Naruto kissed his lips, demanding entry with his tongue. Within this 'prison' they had made up for months of no kissing, no tender contact, and Naruto was determined to let his lover feel what he felt, what he experienced. He might not be good with words and expressing himself, but there were other ways.

Sasuke relaxed under his ministrations as sharp claws were used to tease and torment, never breaking the skin, never coming close to being dangerous, and he cried out as sensitive nipples were attended thoroughly. His lover's skin felt soft and warm under his palm and he splayed his fingers, stroking over warm flesh, running his fingertips over a hardening nipple. Sasuke's breathing hitched and a whiff of increasing arousal reached the blonde's sensitive nose. Watching his lover he repeated the caress, more firmly this time, remember only too well how it had felt for him when Sasuke had teased him there. He stroked up and down the beautiful body. Sasuke groaned and shifted under his light touch, pushing and seeking a firmer one.

Naruto smiled and undid the bindings of the pants, freeing Sasuke's hardness, trailing soft patterns against the arousal, taking his time. He wanted to make it good for Sasuke, wanted to make him feel cherished – and he wanted to watch, wanted to see what effect his caresses would have on the other man. Sasuke had touched him so often in the past, had given him pleasure, and it was time to give some of it back, no skip that – lots of it. A moan turned into a whimper as he used what he had learned from his lover, as he applied not only his hands but also his mouth, ever so careful of his canines. The additional stimulation seemed to have an effect, though.

Sasuke, who to his utter surprise had turned out to be very vocal and passionate, gave a cry of need, bucking into the hot, wet mouth. Naruto pushed the erratically moving hips firmly onto the ground.

"Koishii, please," came the hoarse pleading.

Naruto started at the unexpected endearment. He pulled back, suddenly insecure, but Sasuke just smiled at him, dark eyes whirling with need, and the blonde was lost. He couldn't help himself – he bent down and brushed his lips over Sasuke's before returning to his previous task, smiling when he heard Sasuke moan almost desperately as he licked at his prize, drawing a loud cry once again. He teased sensitive areas, drawing lazy patterns around Sasuke's opening without entering.

"Need you," Sasuke whispered.

He wouldn't take him. Not tonight, Naruto decided. His lover wasn't up for that kind of exertion, and so he just crawled over his body, pushing his own arousal against Sasuke's, eliciting a sweet moan. Kissing the pliable lips, he moved his hips slowly, delighting with the friction. Naruto curled one hand over their combined hardness, looked into the beloved eyes, and lost himself in the heady smell of need, sex and lust, of love and belonging.

Their climax came like a tidal wave.

Sasuke moaned, then gasped. His body arched under him, pushing them closer together.

"Love you," the dark haired man whimpered.

Naruto bit back a howl, eyes screwed shut, gasping harshly, and for a moment there was nothing but the rush of blood through his ears, his wildly hammering heart, and the scent of their combined liquids.

Naruto felt a strong hand caress him and he opened his eyes. He lay on top of his lover, head buried into the junction of Sasuke's neck and shoulder, still breathing harder than normal. Teeth gently bit the Jinchuuriki's ear closest to them and Naruto started. He raised himself, looking at the man underneath him, seeing nothing but lazy satisfaction. He smiled affectionately and caressed the relaxed face, tracing the handsome features with a light touch. His left ear still tingled with the gentle bite, sending electric shivers through him.

He cleaned them both with a towel, then snuggled close to Sasuke again, sighing contentedly against the warm skin.

"I love you," he whispered.

Sasuke's eyes widened almost comically, and suddenly Naruto froze, realizing what he had said. Sasuke pulled his face close, and he looked into those strangely black eyes which held an unreadable expression at the moment.

"…Koishii…" he whispered hoarsely.

The kiss was long and sweet – but to Naruto there was a strange undertone of bitterness in it.

*

*

TBC

*

*

Next Chapter: Demons Don't Love

AN: FOUR MONTHS. It took me FOUR MONTHS just to get back to this story. I apologize for the long wait but I had a lot of things going on, mostly working on senior project, prom, and graduation and then starting class. I did, however, kept coming back and rereading my work and trying to find the inspiration to finish it which I finally did. I did have some trouble on writing the Yaoi part because I wasn't sure if I want to do SasuNaru or NaruSasu again. So I chose neither. Again, I apologize for the super late chapter and I hope that the next one will NOT be as late. It can't be because I don't have much access to Internet so I have to wait until my next class to post. So now I have to write quick and hope it comes out good when I post it.

Hey, there's only two more chapter left so not too much of a wait, right?

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review and let me know what you thought.

(c) Divine Goddess 2009


	6. Demons Don't Love

Disclaimer: Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto© and TV Tokyo©.  
Warnings: Yaoi.  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Naruto/Sasuke/Naruto  
Date Submitted: 02/14/10

Note: Coming to the end of the story. Only one more chapter to go! Another lemon for you as well ^_^ Please read and review!

**WANT  
**Chapter 06: Demons Don't Love  
by XXX Divine Goddess XXX

Sasuke patiently watched Aiko apply the herbal salve to his scars while Naruto sat close by, sharp eyes keeping track of each movement the old woman made.

"May I ask you something?" Sasuke broke the silence.

Her eyes flicked up, then she nodded.

"Why did you help us?"

"I don't turn down those in true need."

Naruto tilted his head but kept his silence.

"You weren't very... open when we passed through earlier."

"I don't trust a Jinchuuriki," was the level answer and Naruto's eyes flattened. "I share that emotion with Tukio, but I don't approve of his methods."

Sasuke stiffened and Naruto's fingers dug into the ground.

"You know that old man?" he demanded.

"Yes, I know him. We grew up together. I left the village to come here with my husband," the healer explained calmly. "He's a powerful priest, but he lost all restraint after the One Tailed Raccoon's container destroyed his face and took his family's lives."

Sasuke paled. "Gaara?"

"Yes, the One Tailed Raccoon's container. His hatred of all Jinchuuriki grew exponentially and he erased them wherever he met one, good and evil alike." Her eyes fell on Naruto. "He wanted to erase all traces of their existence."

Naruto hissed angrily, coiling again. Sasuke reached out and touched the tense blonde. "Koishii..."

The word of endearment had a startling effect. Blue eyes snapped to look at him, widening in surprise.

"I don't approve of it," Aiko repeated. "We are all creatures on the same earth. Good and bad. He has no right to judge without knowing. You, Jinchuuriki, are of the Demon's 'family' tree that took his face. That's why he cursed you."

She tied a loose knot and placed Sasuke's arm on his lap.

"The curse has been lifted. You spilled the blood of your mate and it broke the curse. Otherwise you would have continued to change at every full moon."

She rose.

Naruto gaped at her. "I'm free of it?"

"Yes. You are again what you were. Only one moon phase will forever be your curse."

And then she was gone, leaving a startled Naruto behind.

* * *

Sasuke's face was a mask of concentration as he stood in the middle of the field, his Kusanagi in his left hand, laboriously going through motions that had been easy and fluent before. The sword was a deadly weapon, could slice into living flesh at his will and do a lot of harm, but right now it looked more like he was learning how to handle it anew.

Naruto leaned against tree, smirking slightly. Sasuke looked rather fed-up, frustrated, and somehow it was a far cry from his so assured self he portrayed to the others. So much had been revealed to the blonde regarding this special human in his life. Like just how human Sasuke could be; how much was just a façade.

The sword clattered to the ground and he couldn't help but grunt in amusement. Obsidian eyes flared.

"You keep out of it!"

"You seem to be no better than a child, Uchiha."

Yes, it had been his fault. He had inflicted those terrible wounds. He was to blame for the weakened arm and the disfiguring scars, but for just a moment the old Naruto had surfaced. The teasing, sarcastic one. Still, it was only a façade. It was an attempt to lighten the mood with no harm intended.

Sasuke's brows dipped and suddenly he whirled around, swinging the sword in a low arc. Naruto was too stunned to react as his legs were kicked out under him and he landed flat on his back. Before he had a chance to get up, the weight of the Uchiha on him pinned him down. His wrists were grabbed and pushed to the ground left and right of his head.

Dark eyes laughed at him and Sasuke smirked. "You were saying, great Uzumaki?"

Naruto hissed softly, but instead of aggression and battle rage, there was something else there. Something so much softer, so very emotional...

Hips moved against his and he felt himself harden almost instantly as Sasuke seductively leaned forward, bringing his body in full contact with Naruto's. Oh so slowly those familiar lips came nearer his own, then ghosted over his mouth.

Teasing.

Teeth nibbling briefly.

Naruto moaned, his hips pushing up, his back arching slightly.

Lips and teeth traced his jaw line, nipped at the juncture of jaw and neck, drawing a hiss and another buck.

He was so damn hard, so very much needing and the feather-light touches were driving him crazy. He yearned for a harder touch, for more pressure, and the clothes were in the way. He almost whined as Sasuke drew back, then groaned as that needed pressure on his groin returned.

It would be so easy to flip them around, tear off their clothes, take his lover, but everything had changed between them. Where only weeks ago Naruto wouldn't have hesitated to follow up on his thoughts, he now held back, wanted to go with the flow, follow Sasuke's lead.

"What do you want?" a rough voice whispered in his ears.

He whimpered. He wanted Sasuke. He wanted him writhing underneath him, panting, yearning for more, hear his hoarse cries.

"What do you want?" Sasuke repeated, biting one earlobe gently.

Naruto gasped, eyes flying open, back arching.

"You," he groaned.

Blue eyes met black ones and there was an almost invisible shift in Sasuke's body language. The pressure on his wrists lessened, then the grip was gone. Lithely, the slender form slid off him, tugging at his own kimono. Naruto looked at him, mouth open, breathing hard as smooth, muscular planes of skin were revealed. He was barely aware of his own, jerky motions to rid himself of his clothes.

Sasuke's helping hands sent sparks through him and suddenly he was pulled forward, tumbling into the hot embrace of his lover. Lips sought his in a deep, soul-searing kiss.

"You have me, Koishii. I'm yours."

It broke something inside the blonde, releasing bottled up emotions, and he hungrily took possession of the sinful mouth. He worked himself down the sinewy body, paying attention to the soft spots he had discovered in the time they had been imprisoned together, and listened to Sasuke's encouraging whispers, groans and cries. Preparation was a matter of caution due to his barely controlled lust. He wouldn't let himself lose control and harm Sasuke. His strength had to be kept in check.

When he finally slid into that tight heat, he almost came right on the spot. Naruto felt his lover writhe and buck under him, moan incoherently, fingers stroking his back and long legs wrapping around his waist, pulling him deeper inside the other man. Sasuke's eyes were almost hazy with need and desire, and he panted his name, meeting every slow thrust with a buck of his own.

"Naruto... Koishii, please... "

Naruto gave in, buried his hands into Sasuke's hair as he bent down to claim those lips that had given him so much pleasure in the past and that he had learned to appreciate only these past weeks. He let go, swallowed every deep groan and whimper when he took Sasuke higher and higher, until the lithe body under him stiffened and arched, fingers digging almost painfully into his back and then Sasuke screamed out his name as the climax hit him. Naruto groaned at the sight and followed his lover over the edge.

He almost collapsed on him, riding out the afterglow of their encounter. Eyes closed, Naruto felt Sasuke's hands stroke his sweaty back, pull a blanket over their bodies, and nibble gently at his ear.

"Love you... " he whispered, and strangely this words touched something inside of Naruto, making him shiver.

Sasuke loved him, had said so several times, and he had answered in kind but...to what good?

Naruto clenched his eyes shut against the wave of emotions that was welling up inside him, threatening to flood him, wash him away. Sasuke would have to sire a son if he hoped to revive his clan. He would have to court and marry a woman in order to sire the wanted child.

Sasuke... Naruto lost the battle against his emotions, body trembling with silent sobs. And then he felt a soft questing touch on his face, fingertips wiping the wetness on his cheeks away.

"Naruto? Koishii?"

Sasuke felt the body he was holding close shake. He asked again but received no answer. Worried now he stroked the beloved face gently, shocked to find moisture there.

"Naruto? What's wrong, koishii?"

"Don't call me that..."

"Naruto, why? Talk to me..."

"I can't."

"Why?"

" ...demons don't love..."

Sasuke's eyes widened, but he closed his arms tighter around the weeping form, felt the hot tears streaming down his naked chest.

No, demons don't love, he thought, still bewildered by what he had just experienced, mere seconds after being taken — no, after having loved.

But they don't cry either.

* * *

The next morning Aiko inspected Sasuke's arm and nodded in satisfaction.

"It is done," she said, massaging the tender flesh. "You will experience trouble with your movement for a while longer. Use this salve, and train you arm, but don't overdo it, then you'll regain your strength. As for you," her eyes wandered to Naruto, and the blonde frowned. Somehow he didn't want to hear what she might have to say. "You have begun to heal, Jinchuuriki, but you're still tender. You will scar, and as your friend will be aware of his, you will feel yours. Especially when you put strain on it."

"I wasn't wounded."

She shook her head somewhat sadly.

"Yes, you were, Naruto, you just don't want to see. Jinchuuriki, you know what happens to wounds when they are left untreated for too long. They are a festering sore. And sometimes they have to be burned and cut."

He lowered his eyes, hands curled into fists.

The woman looked at Sasuke and her eyes softened. "You can leave tomorrow. Use that time."

He nodded and they watched her leave. Sasuke went over to check on the food she had left, sniffing at the freshly baked goods. The aroma was wonderful.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked softly.

He turned and looked at the blonde who still crouched on the floor. Blue eyes lifted.

"Why me?"

The avenger blinked. He opened his mouth, then shut it again. "Come again?"

"Why did you choose me? I can never give you what a woman could. A child. An heir to continue on the Uchiha clan. Only a woman can bear your children." Naruto lowered his head. "Woman practically threw themselves at you throughout our whole time as Team 7, but you slept with me. Why me?"

Sasuke stood thunder struck. There was so much pain in those words, such insecurity... it hurt him in turn. He had never thought about his past as a reason for Naruto to doubt him.

Kneeling down opposite his lover he reached out and touched one smooth cheek.

"Naruto. Koishii. Love works in mysterious ways." He smiled sadly at the other man. "I've found love. I found it with you. It happened over time and it's still happening. It's a miracle for me and I treasure each moment."

Naruto's eyes strayed to the door and Sasuke followed the silent gaze. It was the last barrier between them and their friends. They would return to them, back to reality, so to speak. No more nights lying together, no more tender touches, no open affection. Their friends didn't know and he doubted they were ready for it yet.

"It'll be okay," he said softly.

Naruto averted his eyes, closing them. "When we leave this place, everything will have changed."

"Yes. Because we have changed."

"Enough to last?"

Sasuke froze, stunned. "What do you mean?"

"Can we go on out there?"

"Of course!"

Blue eyes opened and looked at him. "What if your feelings change? What if you meet a woman, Sasuke? What if she can give you more than I?"

"You think I won't be faithful?" he whispered, shocked.

"Right now, I don't know what to think," the blond replied, voice filled with doubt and fear.

"I won't leave you, Naruto. Never voluntarily, never willingly. There won't be anyone else."

So much fear, Sasuke thought desperately. And insecurity. So many emotions underneath that hard-nosed shell of a warrior. He had fallen in love with Naruto and he knew that there was no way back.

Sasuke laid a hand on the bowed head and pulled him closer. Naruto let himself fall, laying his head on Sasuke's lap as tender fingers caressed his hair, and the two men stayed together, each pondering his own thoughts.

* * *

AN: Sorry for taking so long. The story is almost over now so hopefully the next chapter won't take too long...hopefully. Also since I don't know much about the other Jinchuuriki of Naruto, I just went with the one that I did know. Gaara. Just pretend that Gaara haven't went to the good side and had been kind of taken over by that raccoon demon.

THANKS FOR READING!!

_WANT. All Rights Reserved (c) D.G 2010_


	7. An Understanding

Disclaimer: Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto© and TV Tokyo©.  
Warnings: Yaoi.  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Naruto/Sasuke/Naruto  
Date Submitted: 02/19/10

Note: Yay! This is the last chapter in WANT. I'm officially putting complete under the title. So, without further ado the ending to WANT. ^_^ Please read and review!

**WANT  
**Chapter 07: An Understanding  
by XXX Divine Goddess XXX

Chapter 7: An understanding.

They left the hut to the sight of the sun just rising over the horizon. Their friends were there, standing in the small village, looking worried and fearful, but when Naruto emerged at Sasuke's side, Sakura's face lit up in a smile.

"Naruto!" she called.

He couldn't find the feeling inside of him that had been there months before, the joy at her presence, the way he felt she was something special. Yes, she still was special, but Sakura hadn't been the one he had needed.

"Are you okay?" she asked worriedly. "We went back to the cave and found all that blood... Are you hurt?"

"No," he answered brusquely.

She frowned, two sharp lines appearing on her young face, then her eyes fell on Sasuke.

"Sasuke...?"

"We're both fine," the Uchiha replied calmly. "No permanent harm was done."

Kakashi stepped forward, running a critical eye over the man in front of him, taking in the black kimono that wasn't his. Then his visible eye fell on the scarred left forearm.

"What happened?" he demanded.

"The curse happened!" Naruto growled, then pushed past him.

Sasuke sighed as the Jinchuuriki got some distance between them. "Naruto became his demon self and I had to fight him to keep him in the cave."

"He got you?" Kakashi asked matter-of-factly, taking his left arm and inspecting it.

"Yes, but the healer of this village took care of the wounds. I'm fine."

His clear dark eye burned into his, seeking the truth, then he let go of his hand, nodding. His brief explanation was accepted.

Sasuke watched as Sakura approached Naruto, trying to talk to him. She received answers, but probably didn't like them. Sasuke turned back to the old woman who had watched them silently. He bowed.

"Thank you, healer."

Aiko nodded, then disappeared into her home.

"Are you all right?" Kakashi asked.

He gave him a smile. "Yes."

He looked at Naruto again, who stood at the edge of the small village, apparently eager to leave. Sakura was with him, but she kept her distance.

The small group continued their journey. Sasuke watched his lover thoughtfully, noted how silent and closed he was, how he kept ahead of them — to scout, he claimed.

"He did change then, despite the seal," Kakashi murmured after a while.

Sasuke nodded. "Yes, the demon came through. The curse is lifted, though. It won't happen again."

"I hope so for his sake."

It earned him a sharp look.

"If he had gotten free, he would have killed everyone in his way," the copy ninja added. "And I would have stopped him."

"He didn't get out," Sasuke replied, voice harder and edgier than normal. "Naruto is our friend. I thought you had understood that by now."

"Twelve hours with him have made you even more short-tempered, Sasuke."

"Twelve hours? Try twelve weeks. The old woman put a Time Detangling Jutsu around us." He raised his scarred arm. "It's how she managed to heal this so quickly."

Kakashi's eye widened. "Twelve weeks? But... impossible!"

"Nothing is impossible, Kakashi. Nothing."

His dark eye narrowed slightly. "What happened in there?"

Sasuke gave him a half-smile. "An understanding, Kakashi. An understanding."

* * *

AN: Hope this was to everyone's expectations. I can't believe it. This is my first COMPLETED multi-chaptered fic. I feel so proud of myself. Oh, please leave a review. It would be a nice birthday present for me today.

THANKS FOR READING!!

_WANT. All Rights Reserved (c) D.G 2010_


End file.
